


El Cid Contre Roland

by evelair



Category: El Cid, La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelair/pseuds/evelair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's gonna happen cuando Roland rencontrait El Cid en route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Cid Contre Roland

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par Alexandrin.
> 
> Je me trouve folle, surtout que ce poème était completement écrit par une langue orientale. Le chinois est une langue assez libre et courte. 
> 
>  
> 
> C'est trop facile, l'alexandrin en chinois.

还以为alexandrin用中文很容易的，结果凑12个音节意外这么难。实在没有勇气用法语写了。瞎几把扯淡不要在意，学校教育全喂狗了。

两个骑士出门，只有一个回来。  
罗兰披挂神剑，熙德手持长矛。  
原本各为其主，偶然狭路相逢。  
许是命中注定，两人必有一战。

罗兰奉命南下，熙德听令北伐。  
罗兰是为征讨，熙德但要驰援。  
他们何处相遇？瓦伦西亚海岸。  
兵家必争之地，只容一人通过。

虽是战场劲敌，但也惺惺相惜。  
熙德知他高尚，不愿拔刀相向。  
罗兰忠于皇帝，定要比个高低。  
熙德略一深思，劝他莫要冒进。

熙德原是骑士，所向之处披靡。  
奈何奸佞诬告，国王疑窦丛生。  
将他赶出祖国，熙德无处可去。  
只得寄人篱下，暂且异族卖命。

罗兰有所不知，公爵图他性命。  
厌他性格耿直，又嫌功高震主。  
命他一路征战，最好战死沙场。  
士兵死去大半，罗兰伤痕累累。

罗兰一心赤诚，只当熙德诡辩。  
当下不再多言，挥剑便要开战。  
几句话不投机，便听金戈相击。  
交手数十回合，一时胜负不分。

杜兰达尔神勇，可惜孤军奋战。  
提宗左支右绌，却有众剑在后。  
日落直到天明，依旧难辨高下。  
熙德眼看不支，忽然罗兰坠马。

熙德回头再看，罗兰已经沉睡：  
乱发遮盖病容，嘴唇失去血色。  
医生束手无策，且听上天召唤。  
荒草盖住山头，英雄从此不还。

熙德心中惆怅，提宗呛琅落地。  
摘下身上头盔，一同摆在坟头。  
从此不着盔甲，远离权力纷争。  
天地依旧广袤，英雄却无归处。

两个骑士出门，没有一个回来。  
罗兰埋在异国，熙德杳无音信。  
路人听得故事，无人不发喟叹。  
本是相同命运，何苦自相残杀？


End file.
